videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Golf: Ultra Tour
Mario Golf: Ultra Tour is a Mario Golf game for the Wii U. Characters Basic Characters * Mario (Balance, Fireball) * Luigi (Balance, Tornado Ball) * Peach (Technique, Heart Ball) * Yoshi (Speed, Yoshi Egg) * Daisy (Technique, Flower Ball) * Wario (Power, Bob-Omb) * Waluigi (Tricky, Phony Ball) * Bowser (Power, Killer Ball) * Donkey Kong (Power, Barrel Ball) * Bowser Jr (Tricky, Paint Ball) * Diddy Kong (Speed, Banana Ball) * Toad (Speed, Mushroom Ball) * Boo (Tricky, Ghost Ball) * Toadette (Speed, 1-Up Ball) * Birdo (Technique, Music Ball) * Koopa Troopa (Speed, Green Shell) * Shy Guy (Tricky, Mask Ball) * Mii (Balance, Mii Ball) Unlockable Characters * Rosalina (Technique, Star Ball) (Beat the Mushroom Tournament for the first time) * Baby Mario (Speed, Baby Ball) (Beat all normal tournaments for the first time) * Baby Peach (Technique, Charm Ball) (Beat the 1-Up Mushroom Tournament for the first time) * Petey Piranha (Power, Piranha Ball) (Beat all ace tournaments for the first time) * Dry Bowser (Power, Bone Ball) (Beat all minigames at the hardest difficulty) * Koopa Paratroopa (Technique, Red Shell) (Play on all courses at least once) DLC Characters * Kamek (Tricky, Magic Ball) (Mushroom Pack) * Nabbit (Tricky, Thief Ball) (Mushroom Pack) * Metal Mario (Power, Metal Ball) (Flower Pack) * Baby Luigi (Speed, Telepathy Ball) (Flower Pack) * Toadsworth (Technique, Knowledge Ball) (Star Pack) * Lakitu (Technique, Spiny Egg) (Star Pack) Courses * Goomba Field * Pokey Desert * Cheep Cheep Beach * Koopa Tundra * Spiny Jungle * Shy Guy Mine * Bowser's Castle * Super Galaxy Character Descriptions * Mario: "Mario can adapt to most situations easily. He's your man if you're a first-timer." * Luigi: "Luigi is slightly less powerful compared to Mario, but handles the ball better." * Peach: "With technical shots and a speedy ball, Peach can really hit with the best of 'em." * Yoshi: "Yoshi's got the speediest ball this side of the kingdom, with great technique too." * Daisy: "Compared to Peach, Daisy is a bit more powerful, and she's pretty energetic too." * Wario: "Wario may look a bit stupid, but he can sure smack the ball pretty far." * Waluigi: "Waluigi's tricky, combining good shots and good spin for an unpredictable shot." * Bowser: "Bowser has power that tops the charts. He can hit the ball a few miles at best." * Donkey Kong: "Among power characters, DK is surprisingly technical, and he's really powerful too." * Bowser Jr: "A mega-tricky doppelgänger with crazy ball spin, decent power, and insane curve." * Diddy Kong: "Though small and weak, the ball is speedy when Diddy hits it good enough." * Toad: "Peach's loyal servant has ball speed and spin like there's no tomorrow, but lckss power." * Boo: "Ghosts are always tricky, and Boo is no exception. You never know where the ball will curve." * Toadette: "Tied with Yoshi for speediest ball in the game, Toadette is a super useful character." * Birdo: "A tricky and technical girl, with okay statistics all-around, but the power is a bit low." * Koopa Troopa: "Bowser's underlings aren't afraid to show off some good speed and spin." * Shy Guy: "What's under the mask? I don't know. I'm too busy looking for Shy Guy's ball." * Rosalina: "The galaxy's guardian has the amazing technique you would expect from her." * Baby Mario: "He attained a love of golf at a young age, and developed a speedy ball." * Baby Peach: "Peach's baby form is just as cute and technical as the adult." * Petey Piranha: "Tied with Bowser for highest power in the game, his power is just . . . wow." * Dry Bowser: "Even a skeletal Bowser loses little power, but gains some surprising technique." * Koopa Paratroopa: "These winged turtles have gold trophy-worthy speed and technique." * Kamek: "A tricky wizard with a useful power shot and great technique, plus decent power." * Nabbit: "A thief must have great ball spin. Nabbit does. GREAT ball spin." * Metal Mario: "Picking up a metal box really adds serious power to Mario." * Baby Luigi: "This tricky little baby has good technique and great ball spin for a baby." * Toadsworth: "All that knowledge gives Toadsworth amazing handling with the ball." * Lakitu: "Watch enough golf holes, you'll want to destroy everyone with great ball speed."